


[Podfic] Miriam's Daughter pt.1

by Hagar



Series: [Podfic] Miriam's Daughter (Purimgifts '21) [1]
Category: Jewish Scripture & Legend
Genre: Abusive Marriage, Audio Format: MP3, Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Contemporary Setting, Demons, Fasting, Female Friendship, Gen, Israel, Jewish Characters, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Rosh Hashana, T’vila, Yom Kippur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar
Summary: What to do when your husband is a King of Demons and it is recommended you do not divorce him, as told by one Noga Cohen.
Relationships: Aeshma | Ashmedai | Asmodeus/Undisclosed
Series: [Podfic] Miriam's Daughter (Purimgifts '21) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Purimgifts 2021





	[Podfic] Miriam's Daughter pt.1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerbright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerbright/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Miriam's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/946518) by [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/pseuds/Hagar). 



The Humanities Building courtyard at Tel Aviv University

To download the MP3, click [here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/whcal75498o3p13/Miriam%2527s_Daughter_Day_01_09-01_13-58.mp3/file).


End file.
